threehobbitlladiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Hobbit Ladies and a Ring/Chapter 1: A Long-Expected Party
Synopsis Link ''From: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12378544/1/Three-Hobbit-Ladies-and-a-RingDisclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All rights belong to J. R. R Tolkien (the original writer) and Peter Jackson Full Chapter '''Chapter 1' A long-Expected Party. ROSIE COTTON DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE MIND OF MASTER SAMWISE GAMGEE. She had been trying to catch his attention, but he was avoiding her happy-go-lucky gaze. Not even when she went out dancing with Estella Bolger, he refused to look at them. However, the girls took a break. The two women exchanged no words between each other. Usually it was called a "silent language" between the two and their other part of their trio. However, this time, they were just standing there and watched as the crowd danced before they entered a real conversation. They were without their third piece of their trio; Diamond of Long-cleeve, who was descended from the North-Tooks, children of Bandobaras "Bullroarer" Took. Sometimes, she is referred to as Miss Long-cleeve, as Long-cleeve is her "surname". She was probably hanging out with Merry and Pippin, but mostly to be with the latter of the two. It was no surprise that she would be with those two. She was always crushing on Peregrin since the day the two of them had met. Diamond was always in between hanging out with her girl-friends and her boy-friends. Estella couldn't understand why it was always "in between with both of the groups". Estella did like Merry, but no one but Rosie and Diamond knew of this dirty little secret. Back into reality, Rosie was watching Sam, who was drinking what looked like to be his third cup of ale. Frodo Baggins, Samwise's best friend and boss, noticed her from across the dance floor. Frodo realized Rosie was giving him pleading eyes. Master Baggins nodded and went to Sam while Rose was still pretending to talk with Estella. "Go on, Sam," Frodo said, "ask Rosie for a dance." Sam looked at Rosie, but he felt a lump in his throat. He had realized something: he was nervous. Yes, he and Rosie were childhood friends, but the more they grew, the more Sam began to like Rosie more than just a friend. Unbeknownst to Sam, Rosie also had a crush on him. He began to excuse himself, but Frodo threw his best friend in Rosie and Estella's direction. Sam gulped and slowly approached her. He cleared his throat, causing Rosie to look at him. "Oh, hello Sam," Rosie said with a cheerful tone in her voice and a pleasant smile. She noticed Frodo convinced him. Sam was still staring at her and straining himself to speak. "I was wondering, that is if you're willing to, well," Sam struggled to let his voice come out. "I'm not sure how to put it, but—" "Sam, are trying to ask me to dance?" Rosie asked. "Yes, may I, no may we, wait a minute," Sam said. "We may," Rosie said. She rushed out with him to the dance floor, hoping this would last forever. Line division ESTELLA FOUND HERSELF NEXT TO FRODO AS ROSIE LEFT HER WITH SAM. Estella couldn't help but feel jealous of Rosie and Sam dancing with each other. They stood there and watched Rosie and Sam dancing together. It was rather awkward between the two as they were just friends and didn't feel anything towards each other. Frodo was holding onto the ale, and looked at Estella, and then drank from his cup. "So, where's Merry?" Frodo asked. "Wh-what?" Estella blathered out. Her brother came next to her. "Oh, come on, 'Stell," Fatty said to her. "We all know you've had a crush on Merry since we were kids." "So, that automatically makes us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Estella asked her older brother. "We're just friends and nothing more. I wish you could see it that way." "Oh, we do, believe me," Fatty said. He began talking too much, causing Estella to glare at him. "You know what, I'm just going to chat with Angelica Baggins over there." He walked away. "Frodo, do you know where that blasted cousin of yours is at?" Estella asked. She stopped. "Let me rephrase, where are those blasted cousins of yours my best friend?" "Who knows where they are at, Stell," Frodo told her. "But enough of that. You should really enjoy yourself, Estella, just like you used to do." "Excuse me, but I've always been fun, so I'll prove it to you," Estella said. She grabbed onto Frodo's hand and began dancing with him. Of course, it meant nothing, but they were just dancing as friends. Their Uncle Bilbo and Gandalf looked at them dancing around. "I must ask you, Bilbo, has Frodo or Estella ever talk of..." Gandalf said, watching at them. "Well, you know, being romantically involved." "Heavens no, Gandalf. As much as I know, young Estella is in love with young Merry," Bilbo said. "Wherever he is at." Estella was laughing as Frodo had twisted her around as she fell into her friend as the music ended. MERRY HAD PIPPIN IN GANDALF'S TEND They watched as Gandalf left and they emerged from their hiding spot. Pippin hopped into the box and stole a fire cracker "No, no, the Big one," Merry insisted. Pippin looked back at his cousin and stole the dragon. "Yeah, that one," Merry claimed. DIAMOND WATCHED GANDALF LEAVE WITH MORE FIREWORKS. "Excuse me, Master Gandalf, but would you happen to see Merry or Pippin?" she said. "No, my dear, I'm sorry. I have not seen Meriadoc or Peregrin." "Oh, thanks anyways," Diamond said. Suddenly she heard the sound of Merry and Pippin giggle. She entered the tent to see them in the firecrackers bin. She gasped. "I knew it!" Diamond said. She watched as Pippin and Merry left the tent with one of Gandalf's firecrackers. "I knew you two were up to something! Don't bother denying it, Merry and Pippin, I know what you're going to do, and I want in." The boys began making up excuses and then they stopped when she was smiling. "Wait, what?" Pippin said, and his cousin slapped him on the shoulder. "Apparently, Diamond Long-cleeve wishes to participate in a children's game," Merry said. Pippin and Merry just shrugged and let her follow them. "Did Merry talk you in to this, Pip? "Diamond asked him. "No," Pippin said. Diamond looked at him. He gave in to her stare. "Well, maybe a little bit." Diamond just shook her head. ESTELLA, FRODO, AND BILBO WALKED. They walked through the tents, when Bilbo suddenly heard his deranged cousin-in-law, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins calling for him. Bilbo quickly grabbed onto Frodo and Estella's arms and then dragged them behind the other tent. Lobelia and Otho came in looking for where they thought the Bagginses and Estella had gone to, but moved on to find them. "Thank you, Estella and Frodo," he told his niece and nephew. "Uncle Bilbo, are you alright?" Estella asked her uncle. "Yes, I'm -I'm fine," Bilbo lied, as Estella thought so. "You're a good lad, Frodo. I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish," Bilbo said. "I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because of all my numerous relations you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit." "Uncle Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?" Frodo asked. "No…well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, Frodo, you'll be all right. And so, will you, dear Estella," Bilbo said. "Done!" Pippin said. Diamond walked in. "Uh guys..." Diamond said. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry yelled at his best friend. "It is in the ground," Pippin said. "This was your idea, cuz." They began fighting over it. Before Diamond could get hit, she ducked as the firecracker set off. "Look at that!" said one of the hobbits. Estella and Frodo were behind Bilbo as the firework transformed into a dragon. "Uncle Bilbo!" Estella shouted. "Bilbo, look out for the dragon!" Frodo shouted. "Dragon? Nonsense!" Bilbo said to his niece and nephew. "There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years." However, they pulled him to the ground. Sam and Rose were together when the firework came near them. "Rose duck!" Sam yelled at her and brought her down with him. They looked up as the firework exploded into one great firework. "Sam, you just saved my life," Rose said. She hugged him. "Thank you." "Uh, you're welcome," Sam said. Merry and Pippin were covered in soot. "That was good!" Merry said. "Let's get another one." Before they could do either, Gandalf appeared behind them and twisted their ears. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known. Now, spit it out," Gandalf said, releasing them and turning them around. "Spit what out?" Merry said. "Where's your other accomplice?" "It was just us," Pippin said. "There was no other, Mr. Gandalf, honest," Merry answered. They were actually good, and Diamond has already been in trouble with them before, and there was no way they were going to get her in trouble again. Their punishment was washing dishes, much to the boys ' dismay. "Did you guys blow yourselves up again?" Estella asked them. Merry pointed a finger at her. "Don't you ever mention that moment again!" Merry warned her. Estella just laughed it off. They finished with all the dirty dishes as Diamond stopped Pippin from walking away and began cleaning his face with the dish rag. "Do you always have to knock me down before we both catch each other on fire?" Diamond asked as she cleaned her friend's face off. "Well, it was either knock you down or all of us be blown away by a small firework," Pippin said. "No way was that small firework," Diamond said. She looked over to her father, Arthur Long-cleeve. "Hey, Diamond, are you and-" "My father and I are fighting again, like, you know, always," Diamond said. It was no secret that Arthur and Diamond had the best relationship. In fact, Diamond realized her father didn't care what happened to her. Evidently, that was true when she would not return home until after dark and whenever he got on her nerves, Diamond stayed with either Pippin or Merry in their hobbit holes. Sometimes, she stayed with Rosie and her family. It was for the best of them. Bilbo then began making his speech. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots." Bilbo shouted. "Proudfeet!" yelled Odo Proudfoot, Bilbo's paternal first cousin through Odo's mother, Linda. The hobbits laughed, but Bilbo shrugged it off. Today is my 111th birthday! But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. I, uh, I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." He suddenly disappeared, with Estella panicking, looking at Merry, who was not surprised that Bilbo disappeared out of thin air. A/N: So, the story of how I started all of this. I sat there bored figuring out what to do for another LOTR fan-fiction. Then, I decided to make a story involving Merry's, Pippin's and Sam's future wives, by including them in the events of the Lord of the Rings trilogy (as in them being in the main storyline of the movies, and minus their minor roles in the series). Also, I did it for the lack of female leads, apart from Arwen and Éowyn, in Lord of the Rings. So, this will be a tenth walker fic (or rather tenth, eleventh and twelfth walker since the trio of Hobbit girls). It's very bland for the first three chapters, but will get more action-y when the story picks up. Category:Book I: Fellowship of the Ring chapters Category:Chapters